I AM BATMAN!
by OneMistyKnight
Summary: What kid didn't like playing Super Heroes? Terry and his cousin get into a little fight over who should be Batman. Terry thinks he's the best Batman while his cousin thinks otherwise.


A/N: Man, all of you are just making me so giddy with the love and your lovely, lovely words. I see all of your comments and it just puts a smile on my face to know that you all are enjoying my stories so far. I certainly will continue writing more Max and Terry fics and more Batman Beyond. Terry and Max are incredibly awesome, and I think they go together like Cinnamon and Sugar – so it's impossible for me not to write more. Anyway, there will be a couple of stories about Terry's childhood that I'll need to address for a future story in the works.

**Title:** I. AM. BATMAN!

Like a ninja in broad daylight, a miniature Batman maneuvers around tall shrubberies and trees to approach his unsuspecting foe. As he glances around the bushes, his icy blue eyes catches a glimpse of his arch-nemesis; Violet Ray. Quietly, Batman watches his black haired foe as she paces back and forth in front of her two red-haired identical minions. While Robin, Batman's trusty side-kick pants softly as he licks his muzzle then lets out a low whine as he gets up to trod over to the evil villain's hideout.

"Not yet, Boy Wonder." Little Batman says to his brown, four-legged, and furry companion who of course is donned in the classic Robin costume, minus the green tights and boots.

"Robin" of course said nothing even when Batman presses his little hand against the so-called Boy Wonder's furry chest. "Robin" promptly sits back down on his hind legs then licks Batman's face.

"Focus Boy Wonder," Little Batman reprimands in a hushed tone as he wipes his cheek of "Robin's" slobber. "We're dealing with a mad woman here. The wrong move can cost us dearly, so stay alert." Batman returns his sights on his black haired nemesis and her red-headed minions for a possible opening.

Tossing her long curly hair over her shoulders with a flick of her wrists, Violet Ray stands in front of her minions with her hands on her hips. Her deep purple cape covers most her purple and white flower printed leotards, and her purple flats with little white flowers. "Tonight, we shall steal the coveted Sugar cookie recipe from the famous cookie maker, Mary McGinnis. Then we will add an extra special ingredient then sell the cookies and turn everyone into our mind slaves! We will rule the world," she shouts. She then cackles as menacingly as she can but stops abruptly and coughs. After a couple of seconds of clearing her throat, she shouts "We just have to make sure that _Batman_ does not stop our plans!"

And as if that was his cue, mini Batman makes his entrance with a smoke bomb clouding the entire three foot vicinity. "Not if _I _have something to say about it, you over-grown weed!" Batman challenges as he rises from the smoke screen and recites the classic lines. "I am darkness, I am the night! I. AM. BATMAN!"

Violet Ray turns her head to look at him while immediately breaking character. "That's not how he says it, Terry!" She narrows her honey brown eyes at him. Her lips quirk into a slight frown. Unlike Batman who has a fair complexion, Violet Ray has more of a warm caramel complexion. In fact, she is the only girl and only person in their group with darker skin.

Ignoring her, Batman continues the scratchy deep voice that only a nine year old can make. "I'm Batman. I say what I want!"

Violet Ray scoffs with her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine!" She rolls her eyes at him briefly before pointing at him. "Minions! Get rid of that pesky Aphid before he ruins our plans!"

The twins glance at each other, a bit confused. "What's an Aphid?" They ask in unison as they both scratch the skin underneath their eye-masks.

"It's a stupid bug that destroys plants. Now get him!" Violet Ray stomps her little foot, obviously annoyed that she had to explain anything to them.

And as commanded, the twin minions rush toward Batman and immediately engage into a dramatic battle which mostly consists of them chasing each other around, faux kicking and punching, or tumbling around on the grass. As for Violet Ray, she quietly slinks away from the scene as she runs toward an occupied picnic table where Mary Mcginnis and the other adults sat conversing. White smoke rises from the pipes of the barbeque pit that is positioned a foot behind them.

Violet Ray quickly seizes her opportunity as she snatches a Sugar cookie out of the red plastic container on the table then runs off once again. Warren calls out Violet Ray's real name.

"Alex, what are you kids doing?" Warren watches his niece run off with the cookie like a little bandit.

Violet Ray pauses in her run and looks back at her uncle briefly. "Out to destroy Batman, Uncle Warren…." She tells him sweetly then continues running off with the cookie.

Eva, Alex's mother looks at Warren with her black eyebrow raised curiously. "They are really into this Batman thing, aren't they," questions the dark-skin woman as she swats away a random fly buzzing around her short dark curls.

Warren Mcginnis and Alex's father John start laughing.

"They sure do, Eva. If it isn't Batman, it's Superman or Wonder woman or the Flash," Warren says in between chuckles. He lifts his glasses and wipes a tear from underneath his left eye. The kids always made Warren laugh – To him, they are just too fun.

Mary rubs her swollen belly with one hand as she covers her mouth with the back of her right hand and giggles.

"What kid doesn't like to play super heroes, Hun?" John winks at his wife Eva. "They seem to like Batman the most, especially Terry." John says with a smile on his face as he looks over to his sister Mary briefly. He sat down at the picnic table with his wife Eva who ruffles his blonde hair a little. "He's kind of like you, isn't he Sis?" He winks at Mary.

Mary smiles as she felt the baby in her stomach kick underneath her hand. "If I remember correctly John, Terry took after you in that department." She teases her little brother. "No one else could be Batman but you. If you weren't Batman, you threw a fit!"

Eva laughs as she shoulder bumps her husband gently. "John, you didn't?" She then looks to Mary. "Did he really throw a fit, Mary?"

Mary nods her head as Warren glances back from his wife to his brother-in-law curiously.

John protests as he stares at his sister incredulously. "I did not, Mary! You threw the tantrums if you didn't wear the Batman costume."

"Oh, no, no little brother. Remember that fight we had when you were eight and I was ten? You wouldn't talk to me for a week because mom allowed me to dress up as Batman for Ms. Appleton's Costume party. You were so mad at us. Then every day that following week, you gave everyone the 'Bat Glare' while wearing the suit until dad made you take it off." Mary smirks at her brother.

John rubs his butt tentatively at the memory. "I do remember dad giving me a spanking with the belt because I rigged your bedroom door with that skunk stink bomb. I was mad at you for a while."

"A Skunk stink bomb, Honey?" Eva half stares at her husband in disbelief along with Warren. "I can't believe you did that to your own sister because she wore the Bat suit."

Mary just smiles at her brother and at her sister-in-law. "He cried the entire day, too, Eva. It also took me three days to get that smell off me and a week to get it out of my room."

Warren chuckles. "Talk about sibling rivalry. Let's hope our kids don't -"

"Uncle Warren!"

"Dad!"

Terry, now unmasked, hugs his father's left side while Alex hugs Warren's right side. Terry glares at his cousin Alex while Alex glares right back at him. "Let go, he's _my_ Dad!"

Alex glares back at Terry as her little fingers dig into her uncle's pant legs. "So?! He's my uncle, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

Terry looks up at his Dad while tugging on his pant leg. "Alex is being a jerk! Make her stop!" Terry says to his father at the same time Alex says to Warren that Terry is being a jerk as well.

Warren sighs as he pats both kids little heads. "Alright, alright, calm down you two. Calling each other jerks is not nice, so apologize. I thought you two were getting along earlier."

"No! And I won't until he admits he was wrong!" Alex says.

"And I won't until she admits she was wrong!" Terry says as the two of them stick their tongues out at each other again, clinging even tighter to Warren's pants legs.

Warren sighs again as he looks back over to the other adults, mostly at his sister-in-law Eva as if asking for assistance with the matter.

Catching on quickly, Eva maneuvers around the table then bends down to her daughter's level. "Alright sweetie, what's the problem? Why are you and your cousin Terry so upset with each other and…" She glances up briefly to notice that their two little friends aren't around "where are the other two boys?"

"Caleb and Michael were right behind us…" Alex answers as she turns her head to spot their friends.

"They're coming, Auntie Eva." Terry points to the red-headed twins sharing half of the Sugar cookie that Alex originally took from the cookie bin. They were just climbing over the hill after Terry informed his aunt.

"Alright…So what's the problem with you two?" Eva glances back and forth at her daughter and nephew to see who would answer first.

"Mama, Terry wasn't being a very good Batman and when I said I wanted to play as Batman, he told me 'Girls can't be Batman because Batman is a boy.' I don't think that's fair! I want to play as Batman, too!" Alex pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. "So that's why Terry is being a jerk."

Terry argued. "But Batman is a boy, that's why he's BatMAN," he emphasized the man strongly. "Besides she said my Batman was crappy, Auntie!"

Surprised, Eva looks at her daughter with her eyebrows scrunched together "Alex!" Eva scolds her daughter. "That's not a nice thing to say! I thought Terry is your favorite cousin? Why would you say that?"

Alex lowers her head slightly in shame. "I'm sorry, Mama. He is, but he's still being a meanie and he didn't say the Batman lines right."

"You're right, Alex, Terry isn't being very nice." Mary says but continues as her son tries to interject. "But you shouldn't be so mean to him either, sweetheart." Mary glances down at her son. "Terry, you should allow Alex to play as Batman, too. It's not fair if you don't let Alex play as Batman every now and then."

Terry looks down at his black gym shoes and kicks at the dirt. "But…"

Warren squats down and places his hands on his son's shoulder. "Listen Terry, what if Alex got a new cool toy that you wanted to play with and she says you can't play with it because you're a boy?"

"I would be mad at her and call her a stingy jerk," Terry answers in a low voice.

Warren gently squeezes his son's shoulders and nods his head once. "See? It doesn't feel good when someone doesn't share what you both enjoy and you two like to share everything. You weren't being very cooperative when you told her that she couldn't be Batman. I bet she loves Batman as much as you do. If you give her a chance, I'm sure Alex will be willing to share the role of Batman with you. Maybe you can be Superman and she can be Batman every now and then? What do you say, Champ?"

Slowly, Terry nods his head "Yes sir…" He finally admits then looks at his cousin. "I'm sorry I was being a jerk, Alex."

Alex took his hand and smiles gently at him. "It's ok. I'm sorry for being a meanie-face too, Terry." She gave him a hug as the adults smile, obviously glad that their children finally hugged and made up.

"So, are we done?" Caleb, the twin with the mole above his right eyebrow asks abruptly while munching on his half of his cookie that seems to have been dyed a deep purple. His twin Michael, the one with the same mole positioned closer to the same eyebrow holds his hand while munching on the other half of the cookie.

Alex nods her head. "Yep, we're done."

"Why is that cookie purple?" John asks as he stares at the Sugar cookie the twins are eating. John then switches his attention to his daughter."Alex, you haven't been using the food dye again, have you?"

Alex shook her head quickly and held up a Juicy Drop pop container with the word 'Poyzen' written in black ink on the top.

Terry rolls his eyes at his uncle John. "It's the mind control poison made with special flower pollen. Come on Uncle John, I thought you were the mystery writer." Terry chides his uncle as the kids sit down at the picnic table with the adults.

John's expression changes from curious to a puzzled one as he mutters an "Oh," then nods his head. "By the way, where is Buddy?"

Caleb and Michael raise their index fingers to their mouths and shushed John. "You're not supposed to mention his secret identity. You have to call him Robin," they say together.

"Wouldn't that just be confusing for him?" John chuckles lightly at the twins.

Terry shakes his head. "The Boy Wonder is too smart to be easily confused." He turns around just as Alex did then whistles long and high. "Come here, boy!"

Not even a second later, the chocolate Labrador comes running while barking excitedly along the way. And in no time at all, Buddy starts jumping excitedly around everyone while wagging his tail as if ready to play.

Alex and Terry start petting and scratching the dog. "Good _Boy Wonder_…~" they both say then giggle as Buddy nuzzles then licks their little hands happily.

"Alright now kids," Mary stands up with Warren's help. "Let's go wash your hands so we can eat."

"Daddy," Alex chirps, immediately grabbing John's attention. "Violet Ray requires nourishment in the form of hot dogs!" Alex remarks as she rises from her seat, jumps down then starts running dramatically to the car in front of her aunt Mary while cackling maniacally.

Terry also jumps up from his seat and in his scratchy voice, he tells his uncle "Batman also requires hot dogs to fight crime and save Gotham from evil doers! " He spreads his black cape when he jumps down then runs after Alex.

"Me two," shouts Caleb.

"Me three," shouts Michael as he jumps down hand in hand with his brother; the two running in sync.

John merely shakes his head as he smiles in amusement at the kids. Eva grabs the plates and giggles while Warren follows his wife, making sure her walk back to the car isn't too strenuous. After all, she needed all the support she can get with being eight months into her pregnancy. Buddy zips right past Warren and Mary as the kids start singing excitedly in midst of their running….

"Dun nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!"


End file.
